


With You

by Pippitypopadoo



Category: G Defend
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 03:14:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pippitypopadoo/pseuds/Pippitypopadoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one-shots, drabbles and the like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With You

"When I'm back, I better see you fast asleep!" were Uzaki's last words before he slammed the door shut behind him. Maya pursed his lips, eyebrows drawn together. Really? He was expected to dutifully wait for his lover to return while said lover had been having less than 5 hours of sleep each day?

"Alek....." he growled, grabbing the chair violently and practically throwing himself onto it. What was R&D up to now, that demanded Uzaki to be there constantly? And now he couldn't even follow Uzaki. Last time he went, he ended up being locked outside due to some 'top secret/confidential/of high importance' thing going on inside. And when he waited outside, keeping himself awake with large amounts of coffee and irritation, he almost ended up sleeping on his day shift. It wouldn't happen again, he promised, it was just that on that day his two shifts were so close to each other. But Uzaki wouldn't stand for it and now, Maya was practically on house arrest.

 _Seriously!_ He rolled his eyes. He could do nothing but oblidge, though, albeit extremely unwillingly. Oblidge to a certain extent, that is. Just because he was on freaking house arrest (he still couldn't get over that) doesn't mean that he wouldn't worry about Uzaki. The man restlessly drummed his fingers on the table. Really, why was Uzaki in such a hurry to finish whatever he was doing? The rest of the R &D guys seemed pretty laidback, as usual. Was Alek making Uzaki do most of the work again? Maya's fingers twitched at that thought.

 

(In the R&D department, Alek suddenly shivered, feeling a murderous intent.

"Alek? You ok?" Kan asked him. "Uh, yeah. It just feels like the temperature plummeted in here." The rest looked at him strangely, wondering if he was up to his eccentric behaviour again. The room didn't feel any different, if not warmer.)

 

Resting his head on the table, Maya wondered why he even agreed to waiting in the room ("Asleep!" Uzaki reminded) . But smiling softly to himself, he remembered how Uzaki had fussed over him that day he almost fell asleep standing.

_"Baka! What in the world were you thinking?! Waiting for me outside for so long? You ended up being awake for 27 hours, you fool! Do you know how dangerous that is?"_

_"You wouldn't let me in, or tell me what you were up to." he grumbled mournfully while being pushed into their room. "So? One would think you'd have enough sense to know what to do! And you're a grown man already!"_

_"Then blame my strong love for my foolishness, hmmm?" He stole a kiss from Uzaki and chuckled as Uzaki's face reddened. It was nice to know that he still blushed for him, even after all these while._

_"Sleep!" Uzaki glared at him and pushed him down._

_"Alright, alright. Though I'd rather Uzaki pushed me down in another circumstance..."_

_"You...! Next time, now go to sleep!" Uzaki stalked off to bathe. As the door clicked close behind him, Maya laughed softly. Next time? Did he even realise what he said?_

_Just before he had drifted into sleep, Maya felt someone slide into bed beside him and brush the hair away from his face. "Baka...." Uzaki said softly, but Maya could hear the smile in his voice. Uzaki pressed a long kiss on Maya's forehead before going to sleep himself._

_  
_

"Ha... I'm helpless against him, really," Maya whispered to himself and sighed. He pulled himself off the chair and prepared to go to bed. He had another early shift tomorrow anyway, and he was supposed to have some sense, as someone had said. Lying on the cold, empty bed, he looked up at the ceiling and sighed again. It was going to be a long night.

 

Later on, deep into the night, Uzaki crept into the room. His work was finally done. He smiled to himself when he saw Maya resting on the bed like he was ordered to. He was going to like the birthday surprise he arranged for him. A 2 rest-day holiday for both of them; it had been too long since they had a rest day together, much less two. That was why he pushed himself to work so much harder, despite missing Maya's presence more often than not. Nishiwaki would be proud of how he managed to keep the surprise under wraps.

Sliding under the covers, he whispered to Maya, "I'm back. Now go to sleep for real." Maya laughed softly and wrapped his arms around him.

"You know me too well."

"Mmhmm. That's because no one loves you as much I do..." Uzaki replied sleepily. Maya laughed again at the unintentional blunt honesty as Uzaki snuggled deeper into his arms.

"I love you too. Welcome home."


End file.
